Plagg is Finally Right?
by Cosplayerqueen98
Summary: Adrien has been wondering who his lady was since he first met her. So, he is trying to gather everything he knows and rule out people in his life. Plagg grows annoyed and mumbles to himself that he should consider Marinette, and then an identity reveal AND a kiss reveal happens. (ADRIENETTE/LADYNOIR)


Adrien Agreste was stressed out. For an entire year now he has been trying to figure out who his lady could be. He has searched everywhere! There is nobody he knew with eyes as brilliant as hers, hair as flowing, nor a personality as confident and kind. She was one a kind, which made Adrien even more determined whenever he looked for her. Suddenly, Plagg flew out of his trash can.

"Are you still stuck on that?" Adrien spun his chair around and looked at Plagg blankly.

"Are you still stuck on _that?"_ asked Adrien, referring to Plagg's roll of Camembert cheese that was currently being shoveled into his mouth. Plagg nodded happily and Adrien gagged as a few crumbs dribbled out of Plagg's mouth. Adrien spun his chair back around and Plagg inwardly sighed to himself. Plagg knew full well who Ladybug was, and he was getting extremely frustrated. Always he would scream

RIGHT BEHIND YOU KID, sHE IS beHINd YOu. Literally. He also knew that Tikki felt the frustration as well. Plagg rolled his eyes and muttered to himself, not aware that Adrien could hear him.

"Gee, why don't you check the girl with bluebell eyes that sits behind you and looks exactly like Ladybug." Adrien's pencil tip snapped and Adrien laughed.

"Shut up Plagg, I don't wanna hear anymore of your dumb ideas." At least, that is what Adrien told himself. Deep down, he knew for sure that he was going to be stuck on this for the rest of the day. He even got up early before school to analyze all that he knew. He thought for a moment that Ladybug might be angry at him for discovering her identity, but then again..

She'd be mad at _Chat Noir,_ never the perfect and poised Adrien Agreste. He had found his loophole. Sure, she might be angry at first, but surely she would forgive him at their wedding. If she didn't Adrien would be sure to sneak her extra pieces of cheesecake, which would be made at the Dupan- Cheng bakery. Speaking of which, it reminded Adrien of what Plagg said. He pondered.

 _But who sits behind me?_

 _~AT SCHOOL~_

Marinette was finally on time for once. Thank god otherwise her mom seemed like she would blow a gasket. Alya was rambling on about how she got a picture of Ladybug and Chat Noir kissing. Marinette wasn't worried about it, it's not like Chat Noir would ever see it. He could never be in her class anyway. Part of her worried, but most of her was focused on the picture of Chat she was drawing. She just could not get his eyes right. Suddenly, she paused when Adrien walked in. She admired him, then looked into his eyes. Marinette unconsciously started drawing parallels to Adrien and Chat's eyes.

Both green. Both dreamy. Both easy to fall into. Both utterly irresistible. Both kind. Both can be cocky.

Marinette suddenly shook her head. What was she saying? Adrien was nothing like Chat Noir! Part of her said maybe he wanted to be, but Marinette ignored it. Alya suddenly stood up and walked over to Adrien.

"Yo Adrien! I have a picture of Ladybug and Chat Noir! I am lucky that a passerby sent it to me via Ladyblog, wanna see it? I don't think Chat even knows!" Adrien snorted, but nodded. Alya showed him the picture of Ladybug kissing Chat. Marinette's eyes widened and she quickly ran down, attempting to get the phone away from Adrien, something she seemed to had to do a lot. She went to grab it, but Adrien pulled his arm away, since he was the one holding the phone. A realization seemed to form in his eyes. His inner Chat Noir had slipped out. He grinned and stepped towards her, handing the phone to Alya as she walked out of the room and pulling Marinette closer by her waist.

" _Princess.."_ He whispered. Marinette's eyes widened, and she furiously blushed. She was too far into heaven to register what he just called her. Adrien continued to speak.

"Is that jealousy I hear?" Marinette quickly scoffed and shook her head, still unaware of what she or anyone else was saying.

"Of course not Adrien, I love you, not Chat." Marinette knew that full well, she did love Chat. She just chose Adrien. Although that should have overjoyed Adrien, it hit him like a truck. His entire demeanor was crushed. He didn't want her to love Adrien, he wanted her to love who he truly was, the wild Chat Noir. Adrien tried to convince her.

"Oh come on Princess, I am sure you love him a little?" Adrien hoped. Marinette, still dumbly unaware, spoke what she was thinking.

"Of course I love Chat, he is my partner. But we are superheroes, and we could never spend time alone together, so I chose you, Adrien." Adrien almost let her go out of joy in that statement. He had purposefully gotten the truth out of her. Adrien smiled and leaned into Marinette's ear.

"Why hello Milady." Marinette's eyes widened and she pushed Adrien away.

"CHAT? But no! How? You can't be!" Realization sunk in and she sat down. "Oh god." Adrien laughed and Marinette took a moment to internally die inside. Adrien spoke to her.

"I can't believe it was so obvious. And also." He waved his finger in her face. "We are going to have a little _Chat_ about that kiss." Marinette nodded.

"I guess, although it kind of sucks you don't remember it. Now it feels like my first kiss was just unmemorable." Adrien squealed.

"I got your first kiss?" Marinette stood up and cockily put her hands on her hips, sinking into Ladybug.

"Technically I gave it to you, but yes." Adrien grinned and pulled her closer, and this time, she did not push him away.

"Does this mean we love each other?" Marinette blushed profusely.

"You love me?" Adrien raised his eyebrows.

"Are you kidding me! Of course I do! I can't believe you didn't know." Marinette giggled and Adrien pulled her closer, finally kissing her with a violently clapping Alya in the background. Suddenly, Plagg flew out of Adrien's bag.

"Jesus well finally. I told you so." Adrien ignored him and Tikki flew out of Marinette's purse.

"You were right about something Plagg?" Plagg smiled widely and ran to Tikki, tackle hugging her.

"TIKKI!" She giggled and hugged him.

Lets just say Alya was undeniably confused.


End file.
